Warriors: Twolegs to Warriors
by AklFin2
Summary: Liz,Emma and Rachel are turned into warrior cats! They are there for a purpose,but what is it? Join them as they figure out what they are doing there and learn what it means to be a true warrior! This is my first fan fiction. I wrote this because this idea was nagging me. Rated T just in case,but I think it should okay for all kids. Flames will be used to make the story better. R
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction! I will use flames to make the story better.**

** Disclaimer:All rights go to Erin Hunter. ~AklFin2**

**Prologue**

Liz,Emma,and Rachel were having a sleep-over,and Liz and Emma [who were both obsessed with the Warriors series]had forced Rachel to take the 'What would your name be if you were a Warrior cat' quiz,and 'Which Clan are you in?' quiz on the official website.

"My name is Hawktalon and I got WindClan,happy?"Rachel asked.

"Yes! That's the Clan we got too! We would be Clanmates!" Liz shouted,pumping her fist in the air.

"Cool!".

"I'm going to...bed." Emma mumbled,then fell face-first on the air mattress.

Rachel shrugged then said,"She's got the right idea."Liz nodded and both girls closed their eyes.


	2. We're cats!

**My first fan fiction! I will use flames to make the story better.**

** Disclaimer:All rights go to Erin Hunter. ~AklFin2**

****  
**Liz**** POV**

Liz opened her eyes to see a giant she-cat. A voice above her said,"Look Sedgewhisker! Wildkit has opened her eyes!"Liz turned to see ginger tom with white paws.  
"They'll be great warriors,just like you,Weaselfur." The she-cat who Liz assumed must be Sedgewhisker purred. _Weaselfur,Sedgewhisker,where have I heard those names before? Oh,yeah! They're WindClan warriors! Wait, Sedgewhisker said Wildkit opened her eyes. That means..._Liz looked down and saw a ginger pelt._ We're cats!_ She looked over and saw two kits sleeping next to her. Liz prodded one with a paw. The kit opened her eyes.

"Liz?"she hissed.

"Yeah?"

"We're cats!"

"I know. Are you Emma or Rachel?"

"Emma."

"Good. Wake Rachel up and meet me at the edge of camp." Liz mewed,and padded out to their meeting spot. She saw Emma and Rachel dash over to her. When they both were sitting down,Liz mewed,"So we know that we're WindClan kits right?" Rachel and Emma nodded. "Then let's say our names. I'm Wildkkit."  
"Hawkkit."Mewed Rachel.

"Leopardkit."Said Emma.

"We should only call ourselves those names from now on."Wildkit mewed.

Emma's eyes widened in relization. "Those are our warrior names!"


	3. Hawkpaw Wildpaw Leopardpaw!

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Erin Hunter.**

**~AklFin2**

**Leopardkit POV**

"Let all cats hold enough to cacht their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Leopardkit sat proudly beside her littermates. She was apprehensive because, she had chosen a different path. Onestar yowl broke through her thoughts."Hawkkit,come foward. From now on you shall be known as Hawkpaw,your mentor will be Whitetail. Whitetail,I mentored you and you have wisdom and skill. I trust you will pass on these traits to Hawkpaw." Whitetail and Hawkpaw touched noses and padded over to one side."Wildkit come foward. From now on you shall be known as Wildpaw,your mentor will be Crowfeather. Crowfeather,you had a fine mentor in Mudclaw,and you are brave and loyal. I trust you'll pass on these traits to Wildpaw." Wildpaw and Crowfeather touched noses and padded over to one side. Leopardpaw surpressed a mrow of laughter at the face her sister was making. Leopardpaw knew why Onestar had chosen Crowfeather. Wildpaw was a bit...rowdy and tended to get out of paw. She knew Crowfeather wouldn't except any funny bussiness.

"Leopardkit come forward. Leopardkit has decided to walk the path of a medicine cat. Kestralflight do you exept her as your aprentice?"Onestar questioned.

"I do."

"From know on Leopardkit will be known as Leopardpaw. Kestralflight, you had a fine mentor in Barkface,and I trust you to pass on the skills he taught you.

"Hawkpaw! Wildpaw! Leopardpaw!"the Clan chanted. As her littermates left with their mentors,Leopardpaw mewed to Kestrelflight,"What should I do?"Kestrelflight looked thoughtful.

"How about we sort through our herbs?"he mewed.

"Okay."Leopardpaw purred. Then together they set to work.

**Hey! I know that the chapters were a bit messed up,but I fixed it![My computer was being difficult] In the future should there be forbidden love? If so who? Tell me what you think in reviews,or PM me. Bye!**

**~Aklfin2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! They're will be a forbidden love! This will happen when they're warriors! Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

**P.S:Italics are thoughts. **

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Wildpaw rushed at Crowfeather. As he extended a paw,she did a back flip as they had discussed. "Good. Let's go back to the hollow now,it's getting dark." "Alright."She mewed. On their way back,they saw some Twolegs huddled together,their monsters parked next to them."Can we go see what their doing?"She pleaded. Crow feather shook his head. "It's too dangerous." "Please? We'll just look." All of a sudden he hesitated,then meowed, "Your right we'll only look." And with that he set off. Bewildered,Wildpaw followed him,creeping close to the ground. She saw something in their paws,blueprints. Frustrated, she stomped the ground. The Twolegs looked up in surprise. "Run!"she hissed to Crowfeather,who was looking at the Twolegs as if they held the meaning of life. With that he blinked,then turned and ran. _Blueprints, what does this mean for the Clan?_

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

Hawkpaw chased after the rabbit,it was just out of reach. Almost...got it! She leaped through the air,landing square on top of it and giving it a killing blow to the neck.

"Great job!"her mentor,Whitetail mewed.

"Thanks." Hawkpaw picked up the rabbit in her jaws and padded back towards camp. The wind blew in her direction and she caught a vague scent._ Twolegs,s_he thought. Turning to her mentor she mewed,"Can I check something out? It's probably nothing,but I thought I smelled something over there."

"Sure,just be careful. We don't want you getting injured in your first moon of training do we?"Whitetail purred with amusment."Not like last time." Hawkpaw felt embarresment when she remebered what Whitetail was refering to. Wildpaw had the brilliant idea to try to climb trees like ThunderClan cats. Half-way up,Wildpaw had slipped and while to grab a hold,she had put a hind paw on her head,resulting in claw marks on Hawkpaw's head. Apparently her pelt looked like tree bark. Nice to know. Shaking herself back to the present,Hawkpaw mewed,

"Thanks." and raced off. Approching the Twolegs,she relized with a start that she could understand what they were saying. The bigger male was saying,"So if we cut down the trees,the water park could go there,"here he jabbed the blueprint with his forepaw,or finger,Hawkpaw rembered. The Twoleg continued,"and slide into the lake."

"The shopping center could go here."another Twoleg was saying. Hawkpaw backed up in horror. _They're planning to build an amusement __park on Clan terriotory! And not just WindClan,probably all the Clans! _She picked up her rabbit and raced back to camp,her mind racing. And why could she understand the Twolegs?

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV**

Leopardpaw padded next to Kestralflight,as they padded to the Moonpool. She looked wide-eyed at Jayfeather. _Wow,I'm looking at one of the Three!_ Jayfeather turned and glared at her."What are you looking at?"he mewed irrtably.

"N-nothing."she stammered,surpised. Leopardpaw remembered what his power was and mentally raised a wall of defence. She didn't want him looking into her memories and seeing her as a Twoleg. This way,if he tried to get in,he would find sharp brambles blocking his way. She turned around to look down into the Moonpool. "It's beutiful."she breathed. They desended down,their paws slipping into the pawprints left by the Ancients so long ago. Leopardpaw crouched down with the others. "Before we begin,I would like to welcome a new apprentice."Kesterelflight mewed. Leopardpaw paws tingled with excitment. "Leopardpaw,is it your wish to enter the mysteries of being a medicine cat?"

"It is."she mewed solomly.

"Then StarClan welcomes you as my apprentice. I hope that you shall serve your Clan well. Drink from the pool." Leopardpaw did as insructed. Immediatly,she was washed away into StarClan. She blinked open her eyes,expecting to find herself in StarClan's hunting grounds. Instead,she found herself back in the hollow. StarClan cats lined up in it. Barkface stepped foward.

"You are probably wondering why you were turned into a cat." He mewed. "StarClan turned you cats because we need cats with knowlege of Twolegs. The Three's power just doesn't cover that. What better than to make Twolegs cats? You each have powers that will help you. Use them well. Also, you will be cats for as long as you join StarClan. Then part of you,the Twoleg part,will split off and re-enter your body. Your cat part will be left behind. Whenever you want to,you will be able to go back and forth between StarClan and your Twoleg life. What may be moons to you won't even be a second to them." Leopardpaw felt relief wash through her. She wouldn't have to give up her life as a Twoleg. She could have both worlds! "The others are waking. We must go now." The StarClan cats faded away as Leopardpaw woke.

* * *

**So,they have powers! Hawkpaw can talk to Twolegs and Wildpaw can persuade anyone to do anything. What can Leopardpaw do? _I_ know. I thought that Hawkpaw's power was easiest to write. Please review!**

**~AklFin2**


	5. Hawkpaw and Rushtail,sitting in a tree

** Hey! I know I said the forbidden love wouldn't be until they're warriors,but I've changed my mind. Just no kits...yet. Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Wildpaw was still thinking about the Twolegs when she and her littermates met in their usual spot. Even stranger was how Crowfeather had done as she had asked and he _never_ did that. He was the mentor and she was the apprentice. But what if she could make other cats,and maybe even other cretures do as she asked? One thing was clear,she had the power of persuasion. Hawkpaw was the first to speak.

"I saw some Twolegs, and I could _understand_ them. They're planning on destroying the territories and setting up an amusement park!"

"I saw the same thing! But I couldn't understand them. Also, I asked Crowfeather if we could check it out, and he said no at at first,but then I persisted and he _agreed_!"Wildpaw rambled. Leopardpaw paced.

"So that's what they meant when they said that we'd have powers to help!"

"Huh?"Wildpaw and Hawkpaw mewed together. Leopardpaw quickly told them about her dream with StarClan.

"Wow."

"Should we tell Onestar?"she mewed worriedly.

"No,then we'd have to tell him about our powers."Hawkpaw mewed thoughtfully.

"How about we tell him that we scented Twolegs on the terriotories?"suggested Wildpaw.

"Alright,but after we'd better get some sleep,we're going to the gathering tonight."Leopardpaw meowed.

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

The island was huge,filled with tons of cats. Hawkpaw sat next to Rushtail,a young RiverClan tom. They chatted about trivial things,until he mentioned that he'd smelled Twolegs on RiverClan territory. Then she told him she'd scented some two. Rushtail leaned in close,until his breath brushed her ear."Meet me at the Horseplace,I have to show you something."he mewed. Before she got the chance to ask him what he meant,the Garthering had began. The other Clan leaders went first,and Hawkpaw cherred when Dewpaw,Amberpaw and Snowpaw were welcomed. Finally, it was WindClan's turn.

"The prey is running well,in WindClan,and I am happy to anounce three new apprentices. Leopardpaw,Hawkpaw,and Wildpaw."

"Leopardpaw,Hawkpaw,Wildpaw!" Onestar waved his tail for silence.

"Leopardpaw has chosen to be a medicine cat apprentice. I would like to warn the other Clans that there two,has been Twoleg scent on WindClan territory. This Gathering is finished!"

Night could not come fast enough for Hawkpaw. When she was sure her Clanmates were all asleep,she slipped out of camp and headed for the Horseplace. Rushtail was already there. He beckoned for her to follow. They traveled all the way through RiverClan territory,right up to the Green-leaf Twolegplace. Rushtail crouched down in a bush,and motioned for her to do the same.

"Look." Twolegs were milling about,huge monsters crouched down asleep. They looked like they were planning something.

"Thank you for showing me this. I should go now."Hawkpaw mewed.

"Please,stay a little longer."Rushtail begged. Hawkpaw hesitated,then nodded. They fooled around until they were too tired to do anything else. They pulled together a nest and fell asleep,enjoying each others presence. Hawkpaw woke to Rushtail mewing her ear,

"Time to get up." Hawkpaw blinked and looked up at him.

"Meet me at the Horseplace tomorrow night?"she asked. Rushtail nodded,then pressed up against her. They twined their tails together,and rubbed muzzles purring. Finally they broke apart,then raced back to their own camps. Hawkpaw settled back in her nest,mind whirrling. They couldn't be together,she knew,but she couldn't help it. He was the one cat that made her truely happy. She fell asleep,knowing that tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

** Leopardpaw POV**

Leopardpaw woke to the sound of an alarmed cry,

"Twoleg invasion!" Leopardpaw leaped to her feet,helping Kestrelflight with the herbs, and bringing the cats with the worst wounds into the medicine clearing. All of a sudden she heard a wail of despair. A young kit had strayed from the nursery,and was in the way of a Twoleg,who was bending down to pick it up.

"NO!"Leopardpaw flung herself in front of the kit,and suddenly a wall of force knocked the Twoleg backwards.

* * *

** So,Hawkpaw's in love,and Leopardpaw found her power. Please review!**

**~AklFin2**


	6. New powers and disobdient kits!

**Stupid computer! Shutting down right when I'm in the middle of this story! Anyways,**

**Hazelcloud-sky:I think that if you talk about them too much when their Twolegs, it makes it too confusing trying to remember which one is which,but that's just me. Tell me if you would like too hear more about when they were Twolegs.**

**123tessa2:I know,me too![that's why I'm writtng this,duh!] **

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Wildpaw flung herself into the fray. Joining Furzepaw,Whiskerpaw,and Boulderpaw in driving back a medium-sized Twoleg. She and Boulderpaw clawed it's legs while Furzepaw and Whiskerpaw nipped it's paws,or hands as the Twolegs called them. As she once called them. Slowly,but surely,the cats were driving the Twolegs out. Wildpaw guessed that was because WindClan had the element of surprise. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leopardpaw leap in front of Flowerkit,a wall of force pushing a Twoleg back. "And make sure you don't come back!" she yowled,laying the persuasion on thick. She knew it wasn't over. Those ones might not come back,but they would send more. They would be better prepared,too. Wildpaw exaimened her wounds. She had some scratches on her back from when a Twoleg had knocked her into a thornbush. She padded over to where Leopardpaw was helping Kestrelflight deal with the sick. Leopardpaw chewed up some marigold,then put that and cobwebs on her back. She leaned in and whispered,

"I found my power."

Wildpaw purred. "I saw you save Flowerkit."

"Yeah,just dropped her off at the nursery."

"Did she have any wounds?"

Leopardpaw stared at her. "I rescued her." she said slowly.

"No,I meant the ones you gave her."

"I didn't."

"Oh,too bad,I would've,the arrogant furrball."

"What kind of medicine at would I be if I did?"

Wildpaw shrugged. "I'm afraid you've got more paticence then me."

"I guess it's good your not a queen."

Wildpaw stared at her in horror. "Why would I want to be one?"

Leopardpaw rolled her eyes. "Listen,you have to take it easy for the rest of the day." Wildpaw saw Crowfeather making impatient motions at the head of a hunting patrol.

"Look,can I go on a hunting patrol with Crowfeather?"

"Well,-"Leopardpaw began.

"Thanks! Bye!" Wildpaw called over her shoulder as she raced off.

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV [I'm going out of order for this chapter]**

Leopardpaw watched as the force field pushed the Twoleg back. She scooped up Flowerkit and dropped her in the medicine cat den. Leopardpaw checked for wounds. There were none.

"I could've taken that Twoleg! I didn't need _you_ to save me." Flowerkit complained. _Keep dreaming,kit._ Leopardpaw thought,but she simply replied,

"You'll be able to when your an apprentice."

"But that's ages from now! I can fight now!" Leopardpaw picked up the protesting kit and brought her over to the nursery.

"Flowerkit! Where have you been!" Sunstrike exclaimed. Leopardpaw had left the kit to be chewed out and went to find Kestrelflight. Now,as she watched Wildpaw bound off,she shook her head._ Will she ever learn?_ She padded over to Hawkpaw dressed her wounds,and told her about Leopardpaw's power. She even added the part about her dream with StarClan.

"That's great! I'll be sure to tell Wildpaw about your dream. I have to go,Whitetail and I are going on boarder patrol with Harespring and Leaftail."

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

Hawkpaw slashed at the retrtreating Twolegs,yowling insults at them. A vioce jolted her back into the present. "Hawkpaw,come on!" she blinked and looked around to see Leaftail retreting back to the partol. Giving her head a shake,she bounded after him. They raced up to the boarder. Whitetail turned to face her.

"What do you smell?" Hawkpaw sniffed the air,her jaws parted.

"ThunderClan,Twoleg,and...dog. Stale though." Whitetail nodded.

"Well,since we're at the ThunderClan border,that would be the scent,the Twolegs probably passed by here when we drove them out,and dogs not an unfimiliar scent. Good job,Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw glowed with pride,Whitetail didn't say you were good if you weren't.

Hawkpaw lay in her nest, listening to the breathing of her denmates. Whiskernose,Furzepelt,and Boulderclaw were on duty tonight,since they had just gotten their warrior names. Once she was sure they were asleep,she slipped out of the den and onto the moor,her heart racing as she ran to meet Rushtail. He was there,is sleek brown coat shinning in the moonlight. She raced up to him,intertwinning her tail with his. He purred,

"You came."

"Did you think I'd leave you here,Rushtail?"

"No." They left if at that. It felt so good to just melt into him,and Hawkpaw felt she could trust him with her life. She looked into his eyes and felt like she was drowning. She pulled away from him.

"Wanna race?"she mewed.

"GO!" he said then took off across the moor.

"Hey,no fair!"she yowled bounding after Rushtail. She gained quickly on him,and needless to say,she won. Rushtail purred,than turned to face her.

"Alright,I'll teach you to swim."he meowed, a mishivios glint in his eye. Quick as lightining he pick her up by the scruff and carried her to the lake,ingoring her mews of protest.

"Rushtail,no! Rushtail,put me down! Rush-"splash. Hawkpaw resurfaced,then laughed. She hooked her paws around neck and pulled him in with her. They fooled around,splashing each other,racing,and even some failed attempts at climbing. Hawkpaw yawned then curled up against him in thier mak-shift nest. When dawn broke,they were reluctent to leave.

"See you here tomorrow?"he asked her.

"Deffinatly. I had fun."

"Me too. See you."They got up and raced back to their respective dens. When Hawkpaw slunk into the apprentice den Wildpaw stirred.

"Huh? Hawkpaw what's going on?"

"Nothing,just some early morning hunting. Go back to sleep." When her sister setteled back down,Hawkpaw sighed a breath a relief. If Wildpaw wasn't so oblivious to romance,she would've noticed the moony look her sister had.

* * *

**Rember to vote on my poll for what kind of fanfiction I should do next![it's on my profile]Please review!**

**~AklFin2**


	7. Only two moons!

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Everything was happening so quickly. The Twoleg attack,they're powers,and the prophecy. Marshpaw and Birdpaw had moved into the apprentice den,leaving a protesting Flowerkit behind. It had been two moons since the attack,and everything was back to normal. Almost. She darted at Hawkpaw,feinting a swipe at muzzle,while her other paw went for her paws. She dodged the top swipe and rolled with the other one,before leaping to her feet. Wildpaw darted in,twisted around,and pushed up with her hindpaws,sending Hawkpaw flying. Wildpaw dashed in,and landed a couple of blows,then dashed before she could get up.

"Good job,you two." Whitetail voice sounded around the open space. Crowfeather simply gave her a nod.

"Why don't you clean out the nursery?"he mewed to her. Whitetail nodded.

"Hawkpaw,you take fresh-kill to the elders,and then you can both take some for yourselves." Wildpaw mentally groaned. Cleaning out the nursery meant dealin with stinky bedding,yes,but it also meant dealing with Flowerkit. Instead she nodded and padded towards the nursery,paws heavy. She bunched together the dirty bedding and replaced it with new moss, all while dealing with Flowerkit's boasts. The young kit was the only one in her litter,and a bit spoiled in Wildpaw's point of view.

"Why can't I be an apprentice now? I'm almost as big as Wildpaw." Said cat lashed her tail. She had heard all jokes about her size. She was the shortest in her litter,and possibly her whole age group,unless the was some other under-sized apprentice she didn't know about. No,Wildpaw was small,and there was no getting around it. Her broad shoulders hardly compensated for her size. Now,Hawkaw,Hawkpaw on the other paw,was tall-legged and lithe,exactly the way a WindClan cat should be in Wildpaw's mind. Leopardpaw was nothing unusual,apart from the unique tortoiseshell coat she was named for. Average height,average width,etc. But there were those strange amber eyes,almost a brown. Shaking her head,Willdpaw picked her bundel up and backed out of the nursery,where Sunstrike was scolding Flowerkit. After depositing the moss outside of camp,she padded over to where Hawkpaw had picked up a rabbit. She looked up as Wildpaw came over.

"Want to share?" She nodded,then bit into the fresh-kill. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel jealous of Hawkpaw,sometimes. Back in the Twoleg world, she had always been so confident,and good at everything. But now the tales are turned, she thought triumphantly. Leopardpaw and I have the knowledge of leaders,no of StarClan,and Hawkpaw doesn't.

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV**

Leopardpaw sorted through the herbs. Juniper berries,check. Marigold,check. Catmint,check. Cobwebs? Check.

"We could use some burdock root and garlic incase of a rat attack." She called to Kestrelflight. He purred,

"That would be the last thing we need. But I suppose it can't hurt to be prepared. Do we have Catmint?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll have to ask Mothwing for some water mint though..."he shook his head.

"Never mind. We'll gather as many herbs as we can,then go over to RiverClan." Leopardpaw nodded,heart racing. She was going to meet RiverClan cats! But what if they didn't like her? What if Willowshine was mean? No,she and Jayfeather had a rocky relationship,but that was just Jayfeather being Jayfeather. She padded after Kestrelflight. After she had dropped off as much herbs as she could carry in her mouth,and then some under her chin,[as she remembered Bluepaw's first day]then followed her mentor into the RiverClan camp. While Kestrelflight talked to Mothwing,she socialized with Willowshine.

"How's the prey running?" she mewed.

"Good,"here Willowshine tilted her head,"there have been Twolegs on our terriotory,though." Leopardpaw nodded.

"Us,too. They attacked our camp." Willowshine's fur bfluffed out.

"That's terrible! Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. We drove them out. But I have a feeling that won't be the last of them." Leopardpaw meowed darkly. Just then Kesterelflight called to her.

"Leopardpaw! We're going!"he yowled. She turned and said good-bye to Willowshine.

"Good-bye,may StarClan light your path!" her friend called after them. As Leopardpaw followed her mentor out of camp,she couldn't help but think that an attack to their camp would soon be the least of their troubles.

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

After training Hawkpaw had to take fresh-kill to the elders. She picked up the fattest rabbit she ciould find,and carried it to the elders,Tornear and Webfoot.

"There's a thorn in my moss." Tornear was complaining.

"You think that's bad?" Webfoot mewed. "I've got a tick on my neck!" Finnally,the two bickering toms noticed her.

"Is that for us?" Webfoot questioned,eyeing the rabbit hungerily.

"Yes." She replied dropping the fresh-kill at their feet. Hawkpaw watched as they bit into their prey,suddenly rembering her own hunger. She was just about to go when Tornear mewed,

"There's a thorn in my nest do think you could get it?"

"Yes,"Webfoot chimed in, his vioce muffeled by the mouthful of rabbit."And after you do that,youn can get this tick that's been bothering me." After making sure they were cofortable,Hawkpaw went to the fresh-kill pile and chose a rabbit for herself. Whiskernose looked up.

"Come and share?" he asked hopefully,from his position next to Boulderfur.

"Ummm...maybe next time Whiskernose. I'm waiting for Wildpaw."

"Oh. Okay." She was just laying down with her rabbit when she saw Wildpaw coming out of the nursery.

"Want to share?" she asked,glad that Wildpaw had that knack to say the right things at the right time,and have impeccable timing. Whenever one of them was down,it was always Wildpaw that cheered them up. Sometimes it was even at her own expense, she was a great littermate and friend. She stood up and padded towards the apprentice den,where she would wait for everyone to fall asleep.

Once Hawkpaw was sure that everyone was asleep,she slipped out of the camp and raced to where she was to meet Rushtail. Her paws felt as light as air,and she thought she was going to burst with joy. When she got there,Rushtail was nowhere to be seen. She looked around confused. Rushtail was always there first. Suddenly something pounced on her. Soon she was staring into the eyes of the RiverClan tom. She pushed him off,and intertwined their tails,resting her head on his.

"Miss me?" Hawkpaw could feel the purr rumble through his body.

"You bet." She answered warmly. He pulled away from her.

"Good. Because tonight we're going to have loads of fun."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We're going to explore the Gathering place tonight."

"So we know where to meet I suppose?"

"Exactly."

"But won't there be RiverClan cats there?" she meowed,worried. She didn't want to risk getting caught. He purred.

"We don't spend all the time there you know. It's totally safe." The two cats made their way to the bridge,and once they were across,the fun began. They explored every nook and cranny until they knew the place by heart. They found that there was a nice clearing amist the brambles,sharp thorns protecting the front and ferns hidding the back. But that wasn't all they did. They climbed the great oak and pretended they were leaders,including Rushtail doing a bad impersonation of Blackstar. When the tired young cats finally made their way back to the meeting place,they fell asleep. Hawkpaw was woken by the sound of Twolegs.

"Rushtail,"she hissed. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah,come on." They slunk out of the make-shift nest,and peered through the grass.

"Yes,we should start in about two months." One was saying._ They're talking about starting construction! We only have two moons! I have to warn the others._ After parting ways with Rushtail,raced home,killing a rabbit alomng the way. After all,it was nearly sun-high,and she needed an excuse to where she was. _We must have slept later then I thought. _Hawkpaw mewed to herself as she padded into camp.

* * *

**Please rview! Also,voting on my poll on my profile would be appreciated.**

**~AklFin2**


	8. The Gathering

**I'm just so excited! I think they should become warriors near the end of the story,but tell me what you think. And yes, there will be a sequal. Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

_What!? Only two moons? _When Hawkpaw had delivered the news,Wildpaw's eyes widened with shock. She quickly covered it up with a mask of calm leadership. She had kind of unofficaly become leader. It made sense,seeing as she had read the most books.

"Okay. We shouldn't panick." She mewed,even though she was panicking on the inside.

"We shouldn't panick! We have two moons before the Twolegs start construction,and your telling us _not to panick_! Leopardpaw said in a near yowl.

"Yes." Wildpaw said calmly. "If we panick,we'll waste our oppertunity to stop them,and worse,we'll panick all of the other Clans." Hawkpaw nodded.

"Your right. But how can we stop them?"

"We'll tell Onestar that we saw huge monsters,the kind that stray off the Thunderpath,on the other side off it. The Twolegs got inside and rode away in it. He can warn the other Clans at the Gathering tonight. Leopardpaw,you talk to Jayfeather. Get the Three in on it. Dovewing can spy on them,and Jayfeather can take Hawkpaw in her thoughts so you can translate. He can also learn more information on them by walking in their memories. He won't need translation for that. If worst comes to worst,then Lionblaze can help fight them and Leopardpaw,you can use your power to defend the Clan. I'll try to persuad them that the lake is not in their best interest. Hawkpaw,you can help me. They'll understand you. They'll just think it was their own idea,if I do it alone,and the persuasion will fade. But with you reinforcing it,it might just work." Wildpaw replied. Leopardpaw nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go talk to Onestar."

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV**

"Onestar? It's Leopardpaw." She called into his den.

"Enter." Came the answer. Motioning with for her littermates to follow with her tail,she walked into his den. Onestar sat up.

"What is it?" They quickly told him about the Twolegs.

"I see. Well, I'll warn the other Clans,and send out more frequent patrols."

*****************************************************************************************************8

"What?" Leopardpaw sighed. She went through the process of explaining the plan,prophecy,their powers,_everything_,yet _again_,to Jayfeather. He nodded.

"I think you have bee's in your brain,but I'll help. Dovewing and Lionblaze will too." Leopardpaw sighed,this tim with relief. The Three were going going to help!

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

Hawkpaw watched as all the other Clans told about what had happened in between the Gatherings. She learned that some RiverClan warriors had been injured in driving out Twolegs. Horror gripped her heart. What if Rushtail had been injured?

_~Flash back~_

_Rushtail looked into her eyes and mewed,_

_"I love you,Hawkpaw. I'll never leave you." She purred._

_"I love you too,but you'll have to when the Gathering ends."_

_~End of Flash back~_

He had said he loved her. What if the next attack killed him? She shook her head._ This is why you don't fall in love with cats from other Clans._ She scolded herself. But she had. She had fallen so hopelessly in love with Rushtail. Finnally,it was WindClans turn.

"The prey is running well,and we have two new apprentices. Marshpaw and Birdpaw."

"Marshpaw! Birdpaw!"

"However,we have seen the kind of monsters that destroyed the old forest on our territory." Yowls broke out.

"RiverClan too!"

"They invaded our camp and tried to take our warriors!"

"They tried to invade ThunderClan,but they couldn't get past the brambles!"

"Maybe ShadowClan wouldn't be so vulnerable if we didn't have to deal with the shock of losing Flametail!" a clear voice rang out across the clearing. _Dawnpelt._ Why did she want so badly to put the blame of Flametail's death on Jayfeather?

"That's mouse-brained! Jayfeather was trying to save him!" Soon,cats were lined up ready to fight,and Wildpaw surged ahead,hissing. Hawkpaw pounced on her ,flatting her to the ground. Wildpaw could be so hot-headed. Clouds bloted out the moon,sending everything into darkness. Wind howled,and rain drove through Hawkpaw's pelt,making her cold to the core.

"This Gathering has ended!" Hawkpaw could hear her Clan leaving. She yowled at them not to leave her,but the wind forced the words back down her throat. A new surge of wind knocked her down,and for once she wished she had Wildpaw's low to the ground build. Teeth grabbed her scruff,and soon she was leaning on Rushtail.

"Come on,Mistystar said you could stay with us until the storm ends." he mewed. Hawkpaw nodded,grateful. She staggered with Rushtail into the RiverClan camp,where he steered her into the nest next to his. With his warmth next to her,she fell asleep.

* * *

** Please review! Also,voting on my poll on my profile would be appreciated.**

**~AklFin2**


	9. Flashback

**Cleardrops: There are more details in these later chapters...you only read up to chapter 5. If your going on that scale,then Power of Three: The Sight was random too as the prophecy wasn't reveled until the end. But,for more character development,this chapter will be a flash back.**

**Wildpaw=Liz**

**Rachel=Hawkpaw**

**Emma=Leopardpaw**

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw/Liz POV**

_"Liz! Time to get up!" Her mom's voice rang through the house._

_"Just five more minutes." She grumbled to herself._

_"Your going to miss the bus if you don't get moving!" At this Liz shot out of bed,and lept to the other side of the room,where her wardrobe was. She grabbed some shorts and a cross-country shirt,and ran to the bathroom to change. Quickly she went through the morning ritual,get dressed,have some breakfast,brush her teeth. Liz snatched up a book,[not a Warriors,she'd finished all of those]and ran out the door,feet pounding on the pavement until she got to the bus stop. She stopped,panting,and waited for the bus to arrive. It came little after 30 seconds. She got on the bus and plopped herself down on an empty seat,and started to read._

* * *

**Leopardpaw/Emma POV**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! It was Emma's obnoxious alarm clock that woke her. _

_"Uggggg..." she pressed the 'off' button and reluctantly got out of bed. She swiftly made the bed and dressed. Emma looked at her reflection and nodded with satisfaction. She was wearing a blue blouse[her most casual] and jeans along with her sneakers. She debated on whether or not to leave her hair down,and in the end opted for putting it up. She grabbed her bag,[pre-packed]and headed downstairs for a relaxed breakfast of eggs and toast._

* * *

**Hawkpaw/Rachel POV**

_Rachel finished her breakfast and headed over to the couch to read,as she was already packed. Jeans,a track T-shirt,and sneakers were today's outfit. Her perfect ponytail rested on her shoulder.[so unlike Liz's,who's were always wild and out of order]_

_"Rachel! Do you have everything you need?" her mother voice carried from the kitchen. _

_"Yeah,Mom! I'm fine!" Rachel calmly made her way to her room,hardly glancing as her brother,Tyler,came stumbling out of his room,still in PJ's. She shook her head. He was going to be_ _late_,again._ Half-way through her book,Rachel stopped. She wasn't a book worm,not like Liz,or for that matter Susan,a girl from their school,who had won 'most number of books checked out from the library.' Rachel knew Liz should have gotten that award,Susan didn't even _read _half the books she checked out. Soon,Rachel found herself in the car,watching the house fade away into the distance.** I'm so glad it's a friday.** She thought._

* * *

_Liz glanced up at the board,memorizing the equations instantly. Photographic memory came in handy sometimes. She had sailed through the grades,and her mom insisted that it would catch up with her. She looked out the window. It wasn't that she didn't care about her grades,she did. It was just that sometimes she would rather be somewhere else than stuck in a class-room. Her teacher's voice snapped her back to the present._

_"The homework for today is lesson sheet #5. Dissmissed." Liz rocketed up from her seat as the bell rang. She had until 3:30 to get to the bus for her cross-country meet._

* * *

_Emma stood up,feeling like she was going to be sick. They had been doing _dissections _in class today. She hated them,and so did Rachel. Liz,however,would have been all over them,being the tom-boy that she was. Emma was not a girly-girl,she just didn't like the things that Liz found 'cool'. Such as large,hissing,cockroaches. That was okay,though. She knew Liz's true fear. Spiders,and things she couldn't fight and/or run from.[her fear of spiders probably came from the fact that she was parinoned that a poisonous one was going to bite her] She and Rachel walked over to Liz's locker where she was hunched over her bag,trying to zip it while books kept spilling out. Any other time,she would have noticed and identified them without looking up. But she was lost in her world of zippers and backpacks. Rachel pointed to her and made motions that meant that they should surprise her. Emma tapped Liz on the shoulder and she whirled around,nearly karate chopping Emma's hand off._

_"Your nice." she said,faking mock hurt._

_"Well,Sooorrrry."was the response. Rachel looked at her watch. _

_"Come on,guys. We're going to be late if we don't hurry." The three friends set off at a brisk pace through the walls._

* * *

**Nobody POV**

_Liz huffed up the hill passing girls as gained momentum for her sprint.[in the running world,know as a kick] The finish line was right there,she could see it. Sam,a girl from their team was in first. Or,was going to be. She was just finishing now. She focused on the girl ahead of her. **If I don't catch her we're screwed. **She thought,thinking of the mass of girls on the other team behind shot after her,becoming just a blur as she passed her. She collapsed on a nearby bench,exhausted. Her coach approached her. _

_"Thrid place! I knew you could do it!" he said,then went over to congratulate the other runners coming through. Emma and Rachel came moments after,both bought. Emma felt slightly jealous of Liz and hated herself for it. After all,Liz deserved it. Rachel was naturally the faster runner,and Emma the better distance runner,but Liz put in hours of hard work,and had determination that neither Emma nor Rachel could match. Rachel felt proud of her friend,and grinned at the prospect of beating her at a sprint in practice later that week. The friends hugged and cheered when their team was announced winner. They ran to Rachel's mom's car,eager for the sleepover they were to have that night. The very same one that would transport them to the Warriors world. Them,brought together by something amazing. Liz,fierce,proud,loyal. Emma, a bit shy,slightly insecure,but harmonious and graceful. Rachel,certain of herself,dependable,and honest. _

* * *

In a far-away place,three cats awoke from a dream. Leopardpaw looked up at the stars,wondering what would have happened if they had not become Clan cats. She fell back asleep dreaming of Twolegs,mice,and stars.

* * *

Wildpaw bolted awake,panting,remembering her old life. _Stop that,_ she scolded herself,_it was just a dream._ Even though she knew it was more than that. It was a memory.

* * *

Hawkpaw awoke,feeling not Twoleg things,but the warmth of Rushtail. She remembered how RiverClan had sheltered her,than sent word to Onestar as soon as they could. She had returned to the WindClan camp,only to meet Rushtail at their meeting place the next night. Rushtail roused next to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,just a nightmare."

* * *

**So,please review! Tell me what you think. Also,voting on the poll on my profile would be appreciated,as I only have 4 voters.**

**~AklFin2**


	10. The Plan

**J.D:I'll certainly think about that. What do the rest of you think? Should Hawkpaw join RiverClan? What about Rushtail joining WindClan?**

**Thanks for the reviews,favorites,and follows!**

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Wildpaw was worried. They were to go out to ThunderClan to meet the Three,and try to devise a plan. But that was a long time away,at sun-high. Apperantly,Leopardpaw and Hawkpaw had the same dream. Creepy. She followed Crowfeather and Boulderfur out on a hunting patrol. It felt good to run on the springy moor and feel the wind buffet her fur. A scent drifted down on the wind. _Hare._ "Hare,"Crowfeather mewed,voicing her thoughts. "Wildpaw,you scare it out of the hole,"here he flicked his tail towards a rabbit hole with fresh scent. It must have just gone in. "And Boulderfur,make sure it gets to me-I'll catch it." Wildpaw crouched in front of the hole,and when everycat was ready,she let out a huge yowl. On cue the hare shot out of it's den,and headed straight to Crowfeather who caught it. As they padded back to camp,each with fresh-kill clamped firmly in their jaws,Crowfeather took her by surprise.

"You know,Onestar will have to make you a warrior sooner or later."was what he mewed.

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV**

Leopardpaw set some catmint in front of Owlwhisker,who's white-cough,had quickly progressed to green-cough. Honestly,she had no idea how they had not noticed til now. Kestrelflight was out gathering herbs,they were dangerously low on catmint. Sure,she had checked the spot where Lionblaze had gotten the herb during the green-cough epidition in ThunderClan,but if she pulled what was left,they would still be low,and the catmint wouldn't have a chance to grow. Owlwhisker coughed up some guck, then struggled to get the catmint down. Leopardpaw could feel the heat coming off of him in waves,and hear his ragged breathing as he settled down to sleep. She put a force field around him to prevent it from spreading,and headed out for a walk to clear her mind. As Leopardpaw raced through WindClan territory,she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if green-cough spread.

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

It was almost sun-high. Hawkpaw twisted out of the way,rolled and sprang back to her feet. Whitetail crouched,tail lashing side to side. Hawkpaw crouched,feinting ducking but then jumping up. The two cats met in the air,and landed in a tumbling mass of fur. They jumped apart. Whitetail sat back on her hunches and began grooming her fur.

"That's enough for now." They paddded back to camp. "Onestar will have to make you three warriors soon,your almost 12 moons old! Your getting hard to spar with." Whitetail complained.

"I know." Hawkpaw sighed longingly. She scrambled to the meeting spot,where Wildpaw and Leopardpaw were waiting for her. They set off silently,and Hawkpaw loved the feel of wind brushing past her fur,and springy heather beneath her paws. Suddenly she noticed that Wildpaw was of ahead of her. How had that happened? At first she thought that Wildpaw had started her all out crazy sprint. But, no,they were too far away for that,even though she could she their destination. Wildpaw had a specific timing for that. Hawkpaw didn't know how she did it,but Wildpaw always timed it so just when she's losing steam,she's already there. As humans,as **Liz** and **Rachel**, _Rachel_ had never ran against _Liz's_ sprint,but _Hawkpaw_ and _Wildpaw_ had. They evened each other out. Hawkpaw reliezed that **she** [hawkpaw]was slowing down, not Wildpaw speeding up. Leopardpaw was now running with her. Leopardpaw,who's training had trained the mind,not the body. Hawkpaw shoved these thoughts aside as they came to a stop. The Three were waiting for them. Dovewing turned to Jayfeather.

"I told you heard I them."

"Never said you didn't."he retorted. Lionblaze touched her shoulder with his tail.

"You did good." he mewed encouragingly. Jayfeather turned to them.

"What's the plan?" Leopardpaw stepped forward.

"Hawkpaw and Wildpaw will try to convince the Twolegs not to continue. Hawkpaw can speak to Twolegs and Wildpaw can persuade anyone to do anything within reason."

"Not anyone." Wildpaw murmered. Some could resist it.

"Lionblaze,you and I can protect the Clans. I can create a wall of force. Jayfeather,you and Dovewing will spy." Lionblaze swished his tail nervously.

"What if it doesn't work?" This time Jayfeather answered.

"Then we'd better be ready to fight."

* * *

**Yes! Double digits! Please review! Tell me what you think. Also,voting on the poll on my profile would be appreciated.**

**~AklFin2**


	11. The Twoleg conversation

**I am _so_ sorry for not updating ealier! I have NOT abandoned this! I have my reasons for not updating..but who cares? You want the story. ****Thanks for the reviews,favorites,and follows!**

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Wildpaw crouched,leaning foward. All of the Clans were in on the plan. Jayfeather had announced it last Gathering. The Clans had joined together again to recreate LionClan.[modern version] A patrol consisting of Tawnypelt of ShadowCLan,Squirrelflight of ThunderClan,Rushtail of RiverClan,and Hawkpaw and herself. Wildpaw noticed that Hawkpaw and Rushtail acted strange around each other,but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Right now they were going to try to talk to the Twolegs. Hawkpaw stepped foward.

"Come on." Wildpaw followed her,stepping into the open. The patrol hung back,waiting to see if they would need to protect the two young cats. Hawkpaw yowled at them, "Hey! Down here! We want to talk to you!" Wildpaw watched in amuesment as the Twolegs eyes went wide. The leader said something in the strange bark they used.**["Talking cat! What do you want?"]** _The langue **I **used to use... _she thought longingly.

"We live here. We'd appreicate it if you did your construction somewhere else." Hawkpaw replied. The big Twoleg,[as Wildpaw had taken to calling him] shook his head and crossed his arms;a sign Wildpaw rembered to mean no. Her heart sank. Of course. They wouldn't just go away because they asked them to. She told this to Hawkpaw.

"Well,it would make a good summer resort?" Hawkpaw tried. The Twolegs scrunched up their faces in laughter. The leader barked something**["Yeah,when we build the amusment park. Forget it,cat. We're being payed big money for this. Unless you can get 1 grand,your out of luck,and I think you'll go where you belong;the animal shelter."]**and Wildpaw got the impression that they were making fun of them. Hawkpaw's eyes went wide as the big Twoleg said something else.

"What is it?" Wildpaw hissed to her. Hawkpaw turned to Wildpaw,a horrified look on her face.

"Unless they get 1 grand,their carrying out on their plan..and taking us to an animal shelter."

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV**

Leopardpaw pressed her ear to Owlwhiskers chest,listening to his ragged breathing. With the care of all the medicine cats,he had gotton better,but not soon enough. She feared that he was close to joining StarClan. She padded out into the clearing of the LionClan camp. The camp was on the Gathering island. Every cat had agreeded that it was the best option;though some had wanted it to be where the Clans first saw territory. She saw the patrol coming back and ran up to them.

"How'd it go?" she asked. Wildpaw shook her head.

"You'll see." she mewed dully. Leopardpaw twichted an ear. That didn't sound good. But,she guessed that she would have to wait just like everyone one else. When the news was finaly annunced,Leopardpaw was shocked. The Twolegs were going to carry out on their plan _and_ take them to the animal shelter. That is ,unless they could get 1 grand,which was doubtful. It was choas. Cats wailing,panicking,leaders trying to keep a hold of the situation. Leopardpaw saw Wildpaw and Hawkpaw gesturing for her to follow them. When they were on the shore,the only quiet place,Wildpaw began to speak.

"I'm not just going to stay here and wait for our doom. I have a plan." Wildpaw mewed feircly.

"Well,what is it?" Leopardpaw meowed quietly.

"Hawkpaw and I are going to go into a Twoleg town and get the money."

"We are?" Hawkpaw asked hesitently.

"Yes." was the stubborn answer. Leopardpaw releised something,she wasn't involved in the plan!

"Hey! What about me?" she demanded,which was very unlike her. Wildpaw looked mildly surprised.

"Well,you have to protect the Clan. Your one of our main defences."

"I guess. You know all the herbs?"

"Most of them." Wildpaw said off-handedly. "We'll be in a city,anyways. Not a whole lot of room for herbs." Hawkpaw stood.

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep. We have to be up early."

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

Hawkpaw was glad she was going to see Rushtail. She didn't think she could've gone to sleep anyways tonight,not with her head spinning like it was. She didn't know just how Wildpaw did it. She run around _a lot_ then plopped down in her nest and drifted off to sleep. She would nevr survive having kits;and if she did,she would always be playing games with them. Wildpaw was seriously hyper-active. Good thing she lived in WindClan;any other Clan would have kicked her out by now,under the penalty of being too annoying and running around too much. Just the thought of it made Hawkpaw purr,though if Wildpaw knew what she was thinking she would claw Hawkpaw's ears off. Hawkpaw bounded off to where Rushtail was meeting her,LionClan's existents made their nightly meetings easy. Rushtail greeted her.

"Hey."

"Hi. Rushtail," Hawkpaw struggled for words. "I'm not going to be here for a while." He looked at her.

"Why?"

"It's not like that,I have to save the Clans." Rushtail nodded,then purred.

"The Clans are one now. Our meetings aren't forbidden while LionClan exists!"

"Yeah,well it won't last for long. Let's enjoy it while we can." With that she leapt at him,and they rolled over and over. Rushtail bounded to a tree and tried to climb it;but ended up falling on Hawkpaw. They both laughed. They fooled around until they were too tired and then they built a nest and fell asleep. They didn't even notice the cat hidden in the bushes,watching them.

* * *

** Ooohhhh,cliff-hanger! Please review! Tell me what you think. Also,voting on the poll on my profile would be appreciated.**

**~AklFin2**


	12. Chapter 12

**Runningfur:That's what I had planned. Sure,I'll use that kit.**

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Wildpaw opened her eyes in the bright sunlight. She remebered they would be setting off today. She also rembered what she had seen last night. Hawkpaw and Rushtail together. Was she going to rat them out? Not nessesarily,no. But she decided not to tell Hawkpaw she knew. It would just end badly. Of course,she was rembereing Leafpool and Crowfeather,Yellowfang and Raggedpelt,Lionblaze and Heathertail,Dovewing and Tigerheart,(she didn't care much for that last one) and basicly all the forbidden loves that went sour. Wildpaw prodded Hawkpaw awake. Hawkpaw shifted and groaned,and Wildpaw felt a pang of sympathy. The young cat had come in shortly after Wildpaw herself had.

"Hawkpaw,Twoleg invasion!" Wildpaw hissed in her ear. Hawkpaw shot straight up.

"HUH? Where?" She asked,looking around.

"There isn't any. Come on. Time to go,before Leopardpaw wakes up." Wildpaw knew that she would cave if her sister gave her that I'm-so innocent-please? look. Hawkpaw nodded and the two apprentices slunk out of the den. They padded silently padded towards where Gorsetail was guarding. Wildpaw kicked a pebble in the opposite direction they would be going,and when Gorsetail's head whipped that way,she and Hawkpaw made a break for it. Wildpaw loved the feeling of racing across the moor,and she soaked every heart-beat of it in,because she didn't know when she would come back, if ever.

Finally they reached their destination. Wildpaw was hesitant to leap into the back of the monster that transported the supplies,but she steeled herself.

"Now or never."she muttered to herself and leaped into it, scrabbling with her hind paws to get herself in. Hawkpaw leapt in more gracefully, but ruined the moment by falling on her stomach. The two cats laughed until they couldn't breathe. Then the monster started up.

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV**

When Leopardpaw woke up they were gone. She looked around, even though she knew she wouldn't find them;they had gone. StarClan knows where. Wildpaw and Hawkpaw themselves didn't know, just to get money. If they knew, they weren't telling her. Leopardpaw supposed that was best; the less she knew the less she would have to lie.

Leopardpaw put heer ear to Owlwhisker's chest. His breathing was even; he could leave the den. Instead of waking him, she padded outside and picked out a mouse for herself. She ate it with a heavy heart. She knew that the other cats would figure out that they were missing soon. As if on cue, a panicked voice cried out,

"Hawkpaw and Wildpaw! Their missing!"

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

Hawkpaw setteled down on the hard surface of the monster. She wondered if there was any food in here. Probably not. How long could they survive without food or water? Without food, maybe a couple of weeks. Without water? A few days.**  
**

Hawkpaw sighed. What was Rushtail doing now? Probably just getting up, and finding out that she had been serious; she really wasn't there. That she had left. Without another thought, Hawkpaw drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think. Also,voting on the poll on my profile would be appreciated.**

**~AklFin2**


	13. In the belly of the monster

**Bold and in parenthesis is the translation for the Twolegs.  
**

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Wildpaw was beginning to think that the monster would never stop.

How long had they been in it? Hours, a day, two days? She didn't know. Wildpaw had lost all sense of time and was beyond hunger. In the corner, Hawkpaw was moaning about motion sickness and how hungry she was. Wildpaw sighed.

Just when she thought she was going to go crazy from boredom, the monster stopped. It's rumble slowly died out and blinding light flooded the compartment. Wildpaw dove into the shadowy corner where Hawkpaw was hiding. The strange barks of the Twolegs echoed around the strange surfaces, _metal_, if she recalled correctly. **["I'm telling you I heard noises out here, clear as day."**

**"Bah. It's just the wind."**

**"Well, let's check."]  
**Wildpaw stole a glance at Hawkpaw.

"We have to make a break for it." she hissed. Wildpaw nodded in understanding. Together they rushed forward, keeping to the sides, and leaped out of the belly of the monster. The impact jarred her, but she kept running. The Twolegs jumped away from them as they sped off. They dove into the nearest bush.

As the monster roared away with the Twolegs inside it, it occured to Wildpaw that they might have just said goodbye to their ticket to the Twoleg place.

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV**

Leopardpaw was questioned as soon as the search patrol came back with no success.

"We lost the scent near the Twoleg's monsters." Ashfoot had reported regretfully. Whiskernose and, oddly, Marshpaw had been devestated. They had volunteered for every search patrol and they were moping in their dens. Now, she was being grilled by Onestar, Weasalfur, Sedgewhisker, Crowfeather, and Whitetail.

"Are you _sure_ you don't know where they went?" Leopardpaw shook her head.

"I don't. They never told me anything like that." she chose her words carefully. With luck, she wouldn't have to lie.

"And they didn't tell you they were going to leave?" Crowfeather said doubtfully. This was the moment of truth. Bracing herself, Leopardpaw raised her head and looked steadily into all their eyes, one by one.

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew? I want them to come home, just like you!" It wasn't a lie, not technically. Onestar nodded thoughtfully.

"I think she's telling the truth. If you learn anything," he gave her a hard look. "Or remember anything, tell us." Leopardpaw nodded, then exited the den.

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

Hawkpaw pounced, gripping the mouse in her jaws and killing it swiftly. She padded over to where Wildpaw was eating. They sat in silence, devouring their food.

"How far do you think we are from the town?" she asked her sister. Wildpaw thought, a grim look on her face.

"We'll have to run every day without stopping until sunset. Then, we make camp and sleep. With luck, we'll be there by half-moon, maybe even get a ride or two from monsters."

"We'd better start now then." With that, at reasonable pace, set off in the direction the monster had left.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think.  
**

**~AklFin2**


	14. The Bank

**Bold and in parenthesis is the translation for the Twolegs.  
**

**Disclaimer:Sadly,I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors,Hollyleaf would have been the Thrid. **

**~AklFin2**

* * *

**Wildpaw POV**

Wildpaw was standing in the middle of the Thunderpath, a monster barreling towards her. She could feel the wind rip at her fur, smell the fumes, and feel the rumble that it caused. She tried to move, tried to run away, do something; but she couldn't. It was like someone had planted her feet in mud, moving was useless. Now the monster was a fox tail away from her. She was going to be it! She let out a yowl of terror as the monster-

"Wildpaw! Wildpaw, wake up! We need to escape!" Hawkpaw's voice cut through her vivid dream.

"Huh?" Wildpaw sat up, confused for a moment. Then it all came flooding back to her.

They were in a Twoleg nest, they had hitched a ride there by mewing pitifully at a family having a picnic. As expected, the Twolegs had taken them into the monster and driven them to the nest. The only reason they had done that was because they assumed their would be a bank nearby the house. Fortunately, they were correct. There was one just a few blocks away.

_**"Come on kitties! Time to go to the** **vet!"**_ Wildpaw and Hawkpaw took one look at each other before scrambling the window.

Now where was that bank again?

* * *

**Leopardpaw POV**

Leopardpaw sighed as she and Kestrelflight left for the moonpool. The half-moon had come and Wildpaw and Hawkpaw were still not back. They were thought to be dead. If they weren't back by the Gathering, a vigil would be held. She was so concentrated on her paws that she didn't even notice when the rest of the medicine cats joined the WindClanners.

"Any news on your sisters?" Willowshine's soft mew broke through her thoughts. Leopardpaw shook her head.

"None, yet." They lapsed into silence.

Leopardpaw hardly noticed that they were at the moonpool until the other cats had taken their spots. Leopardpaw crouched down and lapped from the cold, starry pool. _Please StarClan, show me something about Hawkpaw and Wildpaw. _she thought as she was swept away in a starry swirl.

* * *

**Hawkpaw POV**

Hawkpaw felt like they had been walking for moons.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a gruff voice purred. Hawkpaw whirled around to see a bulky alley cat stalking towards them. A movement out caught out of the corner of her eye informed her that they were surrounded. The hostile cats outnumbered the apprentices two to five.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Wildpaw sneered. At a signal from their leader all five cats leaped at them. Hawkpaw was thrown to the ground as a cat twice her size pinned her down. Hawkpaw yowled as she lashed out at his belly, claws unsheathed. Surprised, the cat loosened his grip a bit and that was enough for her. She wriggled free from his grasp and sprang up, hissing. She swiped at his nose and felt blood spray her. The cat once more came at her and they were involved in a tight wrestling match. She fumbled for something to bite and was rewarded with his tail. The cat yowled at he sprang away, racing back to wherever he had come from. They were still horribly outnumbered.

"Retreat!" she called at her sister, who was valiantly fight against two toms; before turning tail herself.

Hawkpaw's lungs were bursting as she tried to suck in air.

"There!" Wildpaw shouted, pointing her tail in the direction of a building. The two young Clan cats sprang through revolving doors into it. Groggily, Hawkpaw got to her feet.

"Were are we?" Wildpaw wondered. Hawkpaw's eyes landed on a sign.

"I think we made to the bank."

* * *

**Well, this completes this story. Don't worry, I'll have the prologue to the squeal on my profile soon. Maybe even today. It will be called, "Twolegs to Warriors: Clans in need." Review, and stay tuned! (Yes, I left you with a cliffhanger.)  
**

**~AklFin2**


End file.
